Talonfang
Talonfang is a tall, broad-shouldered, smokey gray mottled she-cat with a thick ring of fluff around her neck and large pale green eyes. Description Appearance :Talonfang is tall, taller than most she-cats, with broad-shoulders and strong muscles. She has long, very thick fur, if she would to be in battle, her coat would protect her from most claws. :She has an even thicker ring of fluff around her neck. Her pelt color is a medium gray color with darker flecks that focus mostly around her back, neck, shoulders, head, and tail. She has slightly lighter fur on the underside of her body. :Her pelt is always sleek and well-groomed. She takes good care of it.She has the body of a fighter and a hunter, both broad and slender. She has large paws with thorn-sharp claws. Her ears aren't as large as most cats. She has a bit of a narrow muzzle. She has large pale green eyes, and a dark gray nose. Personality :wip Skills Life Kithood & Adolescence Adulthood Pedigree Mates :Shredclaw: Deceased :Infernoheart (formerly): Deceased Daughters :Waterdrop: Deceased :Dazzlekit: Deceased Sons :Stormstar: Deceased :Mallowkit: Deceased :Kestrelkit: Deceased :Ashstorm: Living Foster Son :Runningstrike: Living Mother :Moonflower: Deceased Father ''' :Venomwhisper: Status unknown '''Aunt :Cloverstrike: Status unknown Uncle :Shadowdancer: Deceased Foster Mother :Frostshine: Deceased Foster Father :Sharptalon: Deceased Brothers :Creekstar: Living :Blue: Deceased Sister :Galaxystorm: Deceased Granddaughters :Dazzleheart: Deceased :Frostfire: Living Grandsons :Scorchclaw: Living :Hazelriver: Living Nieces :Darkfrost: Living :Meadowbee: Living :Fennelpaw: Living Nephews :Blazeheart: Deceased :Nightshade: Living :Sharpstone: Deceased Relationships Family Love Interests Friends Enemies Notable Quotes Images Life Character Pixels Talonfang.adult.png|Warrior Other Talonfangh.png| Talon.png|talonfang realizing she'd be a horrible mom right after her kits are born Trivia *I have a feeling she cheated on Shredclaw and their kits are some other toms kits... draaaamaa! *She has Siberian and Oriental ancestory. *Talonfang reminds me of a bobcat. *I picture her having a bunch of flings and killing most of them. She also probably has a ton of kids out there, lurk'in around... plotting to destory RC... *I have no idea if Talonfang broke her curse or not. I'm gonna go with yeah. *Her favorite kit was Stormstar! *I honestly think she forgot she even had kids after she went crazy. *She was the founder of StormClan, giving it the name HiddenClan. *When Talonfang was HiddenClan's leader, she trained rogues who were members to be ruthless blood-thristy creatures, and was set on destorying RockClan as revenge, then enslaving the ones who lived. *She was my second rp cat ever, and my first RockClan cat. *She was at first going to be a tom. *Before I decided to make her evil, and have them be siblings, I was thinking about having Creekfrost and her becoming mates... (ew) *Talonfang's personality is lightly based on my cats, who's named Lily. (more like needle) *I have a feeling Talonfang wasn't really killed by Winterfall, just got knocked out. If that's the case, who knows where she is now. Category:Cats Owned by Patchfeather14 Category:RockClan Cats Category:She-cats Category:Characters Category:Warrior Category:Kit Category:Apprentice Category:Mentor Category:Queen Category:Deceased Category:Fanfiction Cats Category:Founder Category:Former Rogue